The objective of this study is to compare the rate and extent of Zafirluklast abssorption after colonic vs. oral administration in healthy volunteers. Zafirlukast (Accolate), manufactured by Zeneca, is an FDA approved medication for the treatment of chronic asthma in adults. Characterization of colonic absorption will provide essential information for the development of strategies to optimize Zafirlukast absorption.